1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compact disc racks. More specifically, the invention is directed to an illuminated, magnified CD display system having a CD rack with a viewer that illuminates and magnifies the fine print on a CD case.
2. Description of Related Art
Trying to read the small print on CD covers is difficult at best and virtually impossible for people with less than perfect vision. The popularity of CDs, DVDs, CD ROMs, and other optical discs have made CD holders and racks commonplace. However, the print on CD covers or jackets is small and difficult to read even for people with excellent vision. Furthermore, there must be some type of light source nearby; otherwise, a person is forced to strain his or her eyes attempting to read the small print on the poorly illuminated CD cover.
A CD storage rack and lamp assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,398, issued on Dec. 17, 1996 to J. Lin. The CD storage rack and a desk lamp are combined into a single unit. The CD storage rack and lamp assembly include a base, a base covering covered over the base, four sets of connecting rods respectively connected in series by connectors, a lamp stand connected to the base and the base covering by the connecting rods, a plurality of telescopic arms connected between the lamp holder and the lamp stand, and a plurality of CD carrier plates fastened to the connecting rods at different elevations between the lamp stand and the base covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,475 issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to J. Wang describes a multi-purpose displaying stand. The multi-purpose displaying stand includes a body portion having a rectangular opening, an electrical receptacle, a power switch, an electrical socket, a transparent frame, a neon light, and a rotatable holder. Articles such as a poster or a compact disk can be attractively displayed in the rotatable holder.
Other patents respectively issued and granted to Ackeret (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,072), Fraser (U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,943), Huang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,242), Ladwig (U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,275), Todd (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,065),Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,399), Haynes (DES. 323,931), Yeh (DES. 357,331) and Handdels (DD 201 382) disclose only conventional and/or ornamental features which are considered to be of general relevance to the illuminated CD rack as herein described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The illuminated, magnified CD according to the present invention provides a magnified CD display system including a CD holder with an illuminating source and a telescoping magnifying viewer for illuminating a plurality of CD cases and for magnifying the small print on the respective CD cases. The viewing assembly has a magnifying portion, an illuminating portion, and a slider assembly. The substantially rectangular shape of the viewer allows for comfortable and convenient viewing of the print on CD cases. The illuminating source is a pair of light bulbs of any desired shape or configuration. The number of light bulbs employed can be varied to allow a wide range of illumination. The illuminated magnifying CD viewing system of the present invention uses a slider assembly to move the viewer over the CD cases in the CD rack. The slider assembly can be configured to allow any desired range and type of viewer motion. The lighting source of the CD display system eliminates the need for an external light source.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a compact disc holder with an illuminating source and a magnifying viewer that makes it easy and comfortable to read the fine print on a CD cover.
It is another object of the invention to provide a magnified CD display system that employs a track system that allows the magnifying viewer to be moved easily in the desired direction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a magnifying viewer that can be pivoted to the appropriate viewing angle to accommodate the height and viewing position of the person searching for a specific CD.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a magnified CD display system that allows the user to quickly and comfortably locate a specific CD in a CD holder.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a CD holder with an illuminating means and magnifying viewer for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.